<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PitchBlack by IsisKitsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186181">PitchBlack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune'>IsisKitsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Novocaine [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Angst, Blindfolds, Bottom Matt Murdock, Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, Invasion of Privacy, Kink Negotiation, Lust, M/M, Matt Murdock is a Good Bro, Panic Attacks, Power Outage, Professor Hulk - Freeform, Protective Bruce Banner, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slow Build, Sort Of, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Worried Bruce Banner, again sort of... it's a spin, it was their pause word and discussion so use or not it was dealt with correctly, it's temp loss of sight due to power outage so I'm going with blindfolds, technically safeword use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt blinked as the door slid open before he could even knock, “Bruce, FRIDAY said you were here.”<br/>“I'm here, at the table,” Matt frowned at the tone, he'd... honestly never heard that tone from Bruce. “I just, you should be aware we're being monitored.” Matt tensed as Bruce gave a forced chuckle, “Yeah, that was my reaction too when I found out. So, we relocating this or are you wanting to continue knowing we're monitored?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Matt Murdock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Novocaine [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>PitchBlack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt blinked as the door slid open before he could even knock, “Bruce, FRIDAY said you were here.”</p><p>“I'm here, at the table,” Matt frowned at the tone, he'd... honestly never heard that tone from Bruce. “I just, you should be aware we're being monitored.” Matt tensed as Bruce gave a forced chuckle, “Yeah, that was my reaction too when I found out. So, we relocating this or are you wanting to continue knowing we're monitored?”</p><p>“Is this because of me, as an outsider coming in? What am I gonna do, rob the place? Steal Stark's top secret plans? Oh by the way, is this espionage worthy or just printer paper?”</p><p>Bruce snorted, “So, is that a 'continue' or what?”</p><p>“This isn't about me, is it? That's why... your voice has never been this, strained. Not in the time I've known you at least. What's wrong?”</p><p>“I'm looking at the records of every instance of 'damage', it causes the moment to be saved in case of... lawsuits or assault charges or otherwise needed as evidence for any reason.”</p><p>“This is a Private Space, this is Your living space, Bruce. That's illegal. People are expectant of privacy in their own fucking 'home'...”</p><p>“Yeah,” Bruce was moping as he continued to scroll through something as Matt sat down. “Bruises, mainly. Not all external.”</p><p>“They, how would they even be aware of-” Bruce's hand reached out, gripping his before putting a hair too much pressure on it, “Stop,” Bruce immediately let go and leaned away.</p><p>“FRIDAY, pull the log.”</p><p>“Sub-dermal bruising-”</p><p>Matt waved a hand, “I get it!” It had just been enough to cause a slight ache, it might even be a week before so much as a dark spot showed with the care Bruce had done it, but like it or not, eventually he'd have a perfect imprint of Dr. Banner's thumb on his hand.</p><p>“She also logs preexisting damage, that I was unaware of until after I started checking the logs.”</p><p>Matt flexed his hand, “Is this just you?”</p><p>“According to Tony, it's part of the security protocols.”</p><p>“Can you pull other people's logs?”</p><p>Bruce sighed, “No.”</p><p>“Get Stark in here then...”</p><p>Bruce sighed, “Friday, tell Tony that Matt is pissed off and needs to talk to him immediately over privacy violations.” Matt couldn't help but smile as he got up and circled to give Bruce's shoulder a hard enough pat even he jerked and chuckled at it. “Easy, Matt... might end up with a damage report.”</p><p>“Hey, Bruce, as a backup, do you have 5 bucks on you?”</p><p>“Um, not in my pocket... hold on, let me check.” Matt was grinning when Bruce found at least something, “I've only got a 20, is that okay?”</p><p>“Mhm, give it to me,” Matt was grinning as Stark walked in, pocketing the bill, “Mr. Stark, you're aware of the fact you are breaking the law when you're recording us or monitoring us, are you not?”</p><p>“It's a security measure, it only monitors for the wellness of the residence. In no way are they reviewed or even saved unless the instance has anything flagged. It will never end up in anyone's eyes unless there's an actual incident happens. Such as Barton fucking up and then lying about cutting himself in the damn shower... Idit showers and shaves at the same time, seriously, who does that?”</p><p>“So, legal isn't even the one reviewing them, the man that's the owner of the building and system is the reviewer...”</p><p>“What he's getting at, Tony, is you have no checks and balances system. You can bypass it at any time and you're completely bias about everyone taking up residence here. So, as the outsider, he's on your radar and most liable to be reviewed by you. That and the fact he and I both were completely unaware, is illegal.”</p><p>“FRIDAY, back me up here...”</p><p>Matt smirked as he heard a speaker pop softly a few times, “She can't, Mr. Stark, because everything she's found says I'm right. Common areas in buildings are able to be monitored, for security purposes. Such as accidents and theft, but private areas can not be. And not without the resident's informed consent. That's why when it comes to security a building can only offer it in the hall, common areas, yard and door as well as ensuring proper locks and working doors for individual residences. They can recommend a specific company, but even then only the resident can have any say about their own home.”</p><p>Tony was floundering, “Bruce...”</p><p>“I don't consent to my Private Residence being recorded or monitored.”</p><p>Matt heard everything shut down, he could feel the heat from the lights dissipate while Tony yelled, “FRIDAY WHAT THE FUCK?!”</p><p>“FRIDAY is apparently woven into every, Matt, the whole room's dark. Um, just, warn me if I'm near you.”</p><p>“I'm on your 4 o'clock, just don't step to your right or back and you shouldn't hit me. The table is in front of you. Just stay put, Bruce, I'll get Stark out into the light.”</p><p>“Oh, Tony I can see, he's just not all that bright of a nightlight.”</p><p>“Or bright at all...”</p><p>“Don't touch me!” Tony actually flailed when Matt brushed his arm.</p><p>“Breathe, Stark, I'm taking you outside the room...”</p><p>“Don't,” oh this was a problem... That heart rate and that breathing, it always is followed with, yep fear, panic.</p><p>“Bruce, change of plan, that door has to open, is that part of it?”</p><p>“Um, like you said, according to the law FRIDAY'd still have door access right? Just, knock on it or something, that should make her open it up.”</p><p>“Right,” Matt stepped back and knocked on the door, taking a relieved breath when it opened and Tony seemed to calm down a bit at the light, “There's your exit, Stark.” Matt reached out, at least this time he only flinched this time while Matt lead him out into the hall. “Just, get your breath back, calm it back down. Where ever your mind just went, you're in the Tower, and safe here in the light with FRIDAY right here.”</p><p>“Mr. Murdock is correct, Mr. Stark. I am right here. I'm merely no longer accessed to Dr. Banner's suite.”</p><p>Tony seemed to finally shake himself out of it enough to jerk away from Matt but his heart was easing down and not the rapid fire panic, “Ya know what, Banner. I take it back, this guy... no good for you.” Bruce chuckled as Tony took a deep breath, “FRIDAY! Get a work order for Banner's suite! Get his shit fixed up old school if he doesn't want you around...”</p><p>“Work order submitted.”</p><p>Matt was grinning as he walked back into the room, “Bruce, you still green?”</p><p>Bruce chuckled, “I'm in the dark, and afraid to move but yeah, last I checked I'm still green. Why?”</p><p>“FRIDAY, close the door please.”</p><p>“Please take care, I am no longer accessed should any injury occur.”</p><p>“We know, we're good, thank you.” Matt was grinning and stalking up to Bruce as the door blocked the last of the light when it closed. “I do remember, during one of our sessions. You asking me what drew me to you so much. Come, I'll show you,” Bruce was shuffling, as Matt tried to guide him, one hand swinging out, “Careful, Bruce, you keep swinging like that you're liable to break something. Here this might help.” Bruce gave a flinch as Matt pressed his cane into his hand, “Gentle sweep, you're just making sure you're not about to trip or walk into something, not fending off an attacker.”</p><p>Matt was so proud when Bruce found the doorway and didn't so much as hear plastic cracking when the cane tapped it, “Okay, Matt, where are we going?”</p><p>“The bedroom, of course.”</p><p>“What? No, I can't... I'd-”</p><p>“Remember our first time?” Matt was so tempted to shove him on the bed, straddle him and just grind against that pounding in his chest.</p><p>“Yeah, just, lay down?”</p><p>“Mhm,” Matt was grinning as Bruce found the bed, oh so much gets taken for granted when you couldn't see, like how far it actually is to go from standing to sitting. He cackled at the sudden whoosh of air and knew Bruce had to be glaring toward the sound when he grumbled at it. “Just lay back, Bruce, I'll take care of it. Just like our first time.”</p><p>“I, um, don't think I can... Do a lot like I did during our first time...”</p><p>“Bruce, you know when you're hurting me. You can feel it, you can tell, you just tend to go by visual cues. Let's learn something new this time.”</p><p>Bruce nodded as Matt straddled him, “How, how do you even do this?”</p><p>Matt tilted his head, grinning, “I'm... a bit more experienced than you are, plus I got the whole... thing, going on.”</p><p>“Thing?”</p><p>“Mhm,” Matt flicked the helm of Bruce's shirt and moaned at the hard bed jerking twitch. “God, that's just, so hot.”</p><p>“I am, way too paranoid to do this...”</p><p>“Are you still green?”</p><p>“Just, um,” Bruce chuckled, “Few more um, audio cues, would definitely be a good thing here.”</p><p>“Alright, ruin the fun. I'm going to take your shirt off first. So make sure to sit up when you feel it lifting.”</p><p>It didn't keep him from playing with the helm a few more times, finally feeling Bruce beginning to relax, “Stop teasing already, just take it off me. I, can't risk moving around too much, I, don't wanna hit you by accident.”</p><p>“Alright,” Matt smiled as he finally lifted the shirt up, sitting up to try for a kiss once it was pulled over Bruce's head and whining when he immediately laid back down. “Ruining all my fun... keep it up I'm going to get off you so you can't tell where I am.”</p><p>“Don't... no, that's yellow. I, need to know where you are, so I don't hurt you if I move too quick.”</p><p>Bruce's thighs tensed so hard, but he didn't jump as Matt's fingers played over his fly, “Still green?”</p><p>Bruce was shaking the bed as he nodded, “Yeah, green.”</p><p>“Then put your hands on me already. You're not the only one that likes being touched.”Matt took pity on him when his hands lifted up, oh so carefully testing the air as they moved closer to him, reaching to brush it, letting him close them around his wrists before walking his fingers down his arms and over his shoulders. “See? I'm right here, you just don't have your eyes right now to tell you where I am, so, use your other senses to do it.”</p><p>Matt moaned as Bruce seemed to find the confidence to sit up and pull him closer, chuckling at the inhale, “You smell good... Like-”</p><p>“Musk, arousal, lust, whatever that scent that just says 'come and take it, because I'm ready for you'? Yeah, I know, you... It's getting there, but I still smell, fear... And that's not what I like with my partners.”</p><p>“Can I, do something?”</p><p>“Bruce, do whatever the fuck you want... I've been sitting here hard as a rock since the lights went out. I had this, wonderful little thought of just... bending over the table and letting you go at it there but- I knew you'd be skittish. We haven't done anything like that yet.”</p><p>Bruce chuckled as he lifted, letting out a whimper when Matt shifted to keep his balance, “You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, just, balancing myself. I'm okay, where's this going, big guy?”</p><p>“Your legs over my shoulders if I do this right.”</p><p>Matt moaned, “Just, don't shift back against the headboard otherwise it's not going to be fun with my legs pinned behind you with how heavy you are.”</p><p>“No, I'm not, yeah, speak up if your limbs end up under mine.”</p><p>“Well, wouldn't mind them being under a few of them,” Matt could not help lean back, arching his back and making Bruce gasp as he laid his teeth against his fly just hard enough to let Bruce feel it.</p><p>“Oh, do not temp me, please, I'm already doing this blind.”</p><p>“Even playing field,” Matt chuckled as he did it again, letting his tongue drift over is before whining when he was lifted just beyond his ability to bend back far enough, “Bruuuuce, I was enjoying that!”</p><p>“Believe me, so was I, but I wanted you settled first. Um, a little help?” Bruce blew on Matt's zipper and his entire body jerked and trembled, “Was that what I think it was?”</p><p>“No, really fucking close though. Jesus Christ your breath is hot. And it doesn't help with the vibrations right at my crotch... Just, less talking while you're there, unless you want something really painful in your eye.” Matt sat up to start tearing at his fly, whining when he couldn't get his pants down his hips fully but honestly not caring when Bruce did it again, “Fuck, what did I just say?” Bruce's chest heaved, forcing himself not to laugh, knowing from the way Matt was clinging to his head he would stand no chance of not going off if it happened again. “Okay, just, give me a minute to make this a level playing field.” Bruce hummed in confusion while Matt arched backward again, earning a warning tightening of thighs around his head, “Don't fucking move...”</p><p>Bruce honestly could not help tensing his thighs when he felt the zipper being pulled down, before he trembled a bit at the cool air panted against him, “Matt.”</p><p>“I'm returning the favor, let me just, ease the zipper bite, hold on.” Bruce licked his lip as Matt shifted toward him, oh, something was right there in front of his face, he could tell. “This is what you meant, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, that's what I meant, you, able to angle?”</p><p>“Oh, Bruce, big guy, I'm very flexible. Just watch the teeth please. I'm, very sensitive too.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, I'm not, so, um, teeth are, they're fine by me.”</p><p>“Don't tell me that... I finally get to gnaw on that Bone...”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>